1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming photoresist patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of forming photoresist patterns and using the photoresist patterns as etch masks are widely used in semiconductor manufacturing processes. As the size of photoresist patterns decrease, in particular line-and-space patterns, the width of lines and gaps between lines are reduced. As line-and-space patterns are reduced, line width roughness (LWR) may increase.